


How to breathe

by Pixiedustburns



Series: Breathe [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Malex first kiss
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Breathe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	How to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell New Mexico or any charecters

Alex often felt like he couldn't breathe. In his house and now in the shed where he had left Michael strumming away at his brothers guitar. What had he been thinking. Making a move on Guerin? Alex had never been rejected before because he had never made a move before. But with Guerin there was something, something one sided? Damn. He took a deep breath of cold night air, but the tightness in his chest did not ease. He and Michael were not meant to be.

When Michael Guerin approached the ticket booth Alex felt a sense of dread settle low in his stomach. Why here of all places would Michael choose to confront him? His breath caught and he could feel sweat beading at the back of his neck.  
"Hey, can we talk?" Michael seemed nervous and a little quieter than usual.  
"Uh, yeah" Alex managed wiping his sweaty palms subtly on his trousers.   
"Somewhere, private, maybe?" Michael pressed.  
Oh.shit. this was bad. Alex stood without shaking outwardly and turned the sign to closed. He opened the door to the museum, aware of Michael following him, and pulled off his visor.  
"Ok, talk." He stopped mid way through an exhibit. His eyes locked on the space between the floor and Michael's knees. Finally he dragged his eyes up as Michael lunged forward.  
Oh.shit. His mouth was warm and a little damp, his hands warm and gentle against Alex's face. He stepped back and Alex dragged in a breath looking stunned. Then Michael smiled, a sweet little quirk of the lips. Alex stepped forward and dropped the visor, his hands going up to Michael's curls, lips parting, the taste of Michael in his mouth, smell flooding his nose..  
Panting they pulled apart but not away, heads pressed together Alex could feel the thud thud of Michael's heart beneath his shirt. And finally Alex knew what it was like to breathe.


End file.
